School Festival Arc
School Festival Arc is the forth story arc of the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series where the school festival takes place in Hijirigasaka Academy. Whilst Jin battles against Leohart in the Demon Realm, Basara also had to face an Angel named Ornis, who is responsible for disturbing the School Festival and also unleashes his hidden powers as he loses his arm (though later reattached due to his hidden power) only to be subjugated by Chisato, who later revealed herself to be one of the Angels. For this reason, this arc also marks the Angels's debut. Summary Crossing War of two Great Men Inside Demon Realm's Palace, Jin and Leohart fight in an immense battle until they are interrupted by Leohart's soldiers, who try to protect their lord against Leohart's warning, only to be knocked out by Jin. Leohart asks Jin if his recent "visit" is to settle a score with him in order to protect Basara and Mio, to which Jin denies but warns him not to harm Basara while belittles Leohart's new position. The duel continues where even he is overwhelmed by Leohart's power that shatters his sword, Jin manages to hold on his own by punching though Leohart's familiar Loki that cause severe damage to the palace before rescuing a falling demon soldier and retreats. The incident prompts Balthier to request in pursuing an escaping Jin, but Leohart refuses as he claims the mission could only wasting his energy before returning to his chamber. Caught Between Deepening Friendship and Mystery (To be added...) To Share Uncompromising Feelings (To be added...) Brynhildr possessed Basara Meanwhile, after checking the defeated Basara, Sakazaki is about to eliminate both NanaoIn an anime exclusive only, Sakazaki, who immediately transformed into Ornis, only kidnapped Kurumi. and Kurumi since he considers them as "dispensable" only to be crippled by a sudden attack that blows him through five classrooms to the end of the wall. To Sakazaki's shock, the attacker is actually (Berserk) Basara whose severed right arm is reattached while wielding the Brynhildr. While In a duel where Sakazaki forced to evade (Berserk) Basara's attack but lost his left ear while being hit by Basara, who is about to use Banishing Shift, Chisato interrupts by subjugating Basara with magical chains and confronts Sakazaki, whose real name as OrnisIn an anime exclusive, Sakazaki past was further detailed where he became infamous for harassing female students before his death by Ornis, who "punished" Sakazaki by killing him and disguised as him instead.. Chisato, whose real name is Afureia, asks Ornis about his reason in attacking Basara which he reveals because he views human as mere "pest" and he will eradicate them from "tarnishing" Chisato's chastity, especially towards Basara who he reveals as one of the "Three Breds" The Three Breds is a rare type of people who possesses three types of blood of a Hero, Demons and Angles, meaning he/she have more than just one powers. For Basara's case, who is born under Jin and two unnamed mothers, which both are Demon and Angel respectively, he is currently the only person to possess such rare bloodline.. That only angers Chisato even further however, as she deems Ornis's mockery towards Basara as an insult to her former relative because Basara has "her" blood with him, making him as her relative's only living legacy and she would protect him by all means necessary. Ornis still insists on killing Basara however as he creates a holy circle and threaten Chisato that he will kill the boy if she doesn't return to the Heaven with him. Infuriated, Chisato unleashes her sealed power that smashes the holy circle and reveals that her seals would be temporarily canceled as long she is in a situationAccording to Ornis, Chisato's powers were sealed and sent to Human Realm for an unknown reason, weakening her in the progress. What Ornis didn't know however was that Chisato has already made a deal with some of her allies in Heaven Realm in order to keep her powers, considering that as an emergency to protect Basara. where she can protect Basara from danger, especially those who discover his power and attempt to eliminate him; moreover, she also blames Ornis for making Basara suspecting her as an attacker and she is about to kill him on Basra's behalf. Ornis, who become confused and shocked over this revelation, pleads for mercy as he claims that all he did are for her sake but Chisato denies as she obliterates Ornis in ashes while remarks that, by killing Basara for her "sake", it is also meant that he has just requested a death wish. Afureia Later, Chisato then heading to the trapped Basara and tells Brynhildr that while she thank it for rescuing Basara's life, she cannot afford to have his soul to be transferred to the magical sword before touching it, which further releases Basara from the Magical Chains. The Scenes Caused by the Dream (To be added...) Major Battles #Jin vs Leohart #'Basara' vs Nanao #Basara vs Ornis* #'Chisato' and Basara (Brynhildr)** vs Ornis *Characters in bold represents the winner of the battle/duel. * (*)The only reason Ornis manage to topple Basara is he had Kurumi as hostage. * (**)Basara was subjugated by Chisato's chain while she battles and killed Ornis on his behalf. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Manga Anime *Unlike the Light Novel counterpart, Chisato's angelic aura is shown to be light green instead of yellow.Anime Season 2 Episode 3 Story Impact *Leohart's personal background is briefly explained that even as Wilbert's successor, his reign didn't received well by senior demons (even his follower Zolgear) and most Wilbert's supporters due to his young age despite his talents and contributions in stabilizing Demon Realm's tranquility and order, which some claimed to be better than Wilbert's. This prompt Leohart to solidify his rule by quelling any oppositions in any means necessary, even if it ends up igniting a rivalry against the Toujou Household. *Jin and Leohart meet and fight for the first time where their powers are equally matched before the latter retreat from the palace. This battle marks a new rivalry between both warriors as the duel widely spread across the Demon Realm despite Jin's sole motivation only to seek his missing lover Sapphire. **The incident Anime Season 1 Episode 12 Epilogue later forces Leohart to hasten his efforts to defeat Jin and his opposition in order to secure his reign as the Demon Realm's ruler. **Demon Realm itself is on a verge of an inevitable civil war when Ramusas(Mio's blood uncle) is plotting a coup against Leohart by (secretly) establishing the Anti-Leohart Faction. This plot would further involving the Toujou Household as well when Lucia summons them to the Demon Realm in order to (supposedly) aid Ramusas's revolt. *Chisato's identity is revealed as one of the Ten Gods, the goddess Afureia, and her relationship with Basara is displayed where she acts as his observer since the boy she reveals to be her (apparent) deceased cousin Raphaeline's living legacy, making her as one of Basara's possible relative. Anime Season 2 Episode 3 It will take several arcs for Basara to ask Chisato regarding his birth in the Light Novel's eighth Volume. *Basara's hidden power is awaken but in a Berserk State while severely crippled by Ornis. *Nanao is introduced as a Vampire in disguise and appears to be Basara's friend and student council member. Initially attacking Basara because he suspected the former hero was sent to kill him, Nanao eventually reconciles with Basara after the boy clears this misunderstanding. Trivia (To be added...) Notes References Navigation (To be added...) Category:Story Arc